


Mini-Skirt Mondays

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fishnets, Gabriel goes all-out to seduce Sam on date night, Gabriel wearing Sam's Clothing, M/M, Magically lubing archangel, Teasing, panty!kink, red lipstick, stilettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is impatiently waiting for Gabriel on date night.  Little does he know that Gabriel has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mini-Skirt Mondays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> This is a bit cracky and a lot hot. 
> 
> Prompt: Gabriel in a Mini-Skirt!
> 
> Prompter: LadyDrace
> 
> I had so much fun with this and it got naughtier the longer I wrote it...

Sam tapped his fingers impatiently on the table and looked up at the stairs to his room, wondering what the hell was taking Gabriel so long.  He was about to shout up to the room when he heard clacking coming down the hallway.  He blinked up at the stairs and tensed.  Was someone else here?  Gabriel certainly hadn’t been-

 

GUH.  Sam’s brain ground to a screeching halt as he stared.

 

Holyfuckingshit.  HolyfuckingshitthatwasGabrielholyfuck.

 

“I take it you like the outfit Sammo?”  

 

Sam swallowed as Gabriel walked down the stairs, his heels (holy fucking hell he was wearing STILETTOS) clicking with every step.  “Uhhhhh.”  He snapped his mouth shut a moment later, realizing he was about to start drooling.  “You’re…”  

 

“Wearing an outfit that has reduced your brain to total mush and horniness?”  Gabriel gave a twirl, wiggling his hips.  “Yes, yes I am.”  

 

GUH.  Ass.  Fuck.  “Turn around again.”  Sam croaked out.  

 

Gabriel laughed and smoothed out a wrinkle in the tight black lycra skirt.  “Had a feeling that you would like this.”  

 

Like?  Fucking like?  Gabriel was lucky he was still wearing them!  Sam stood up from the table and walked closer where Gabriel had turned for him, stretching so that skirt was barely covering the curve of his ass.  “Holy fuck Gabriel.”  Sam said, sucking in a desperate breath.  

 

“Technically every fuck with me is a holy fuck, but you know, I’m not particular.”  Gabriel spread his legs and bent over, slowly.  He knew that if he bent just far enough…

 

Sam sucked in a breath.  Fuckingshitfuckingshitfuckingholyfucking.  “Gabriel.”

 

Gabriel gave a delighted shiver and wiggled his ass.  He did love it when Sam got all growly and rough with him.  “See something you like there kiddo?”  

 

Sam’s higher brain gave one last sputter and then died a completely glorious death.  There was no higher thinking when Gabriel was…was…

 

Gabriel laughed and stood up, spinning back around to face Sam.  “I can’t decide what you like more!  The heels?”  Gabriel lifted up one foot and winked at Sam.  “The stockings?”  Gabriel spread his legs and trailed his fingers up the criss-crossing fishnet watching Sam shiver.  “Pretty sure that it isn’t the shirt, since it’s just one of YOURS…”  Gabriel said as he tugged at the long plaid sleeves.  “The skirt…?”  Sam made another growly noise in his throat and Gabriel smirked.  Almost…there…

 

“Or…”  Gabriel gave a throaty chuckle.  His fingers caught on the edge of the skirt and pulled it up, just high enough to give Sam another peek at the red panties.  “These?”  

 

Sam took two strides forward and stopped in front of Gabriel.  “Enough.”  He growled.  He grabbed Gabriel by his thighs and lifted him up, spinning around and striding back over to the table.  He set Gabriel down and pushed up the strip of fabric considered a skirt up to his waist, revealing the bright red panties and Gabriel’s growing erection.  

 

“Come on big boy, just gonna sit there and admire the view?”  Gabriel teased, spreading his legs a little wider so the fabric stretched nice and tight around his cock.  By the punched-out breath from Sam, he was definitely going to do something about it.  “You could sit back and watch and I’ll put on a nice show for you.”  He dragged a slow finger up his erection, teasing himself with the rub of silk.  “Mmm…I could make it so good for you…”  

 

“Fuck.”  Sam breathed.  “Lube.  Now.”  He ordered, staring down at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel laughed and snapped up a tube of chocolate lube, handing it to Sam.  He watched Sam pop the cap open and wiggled his hips closer to the edge.  “By the way, these panties…built-in easy-access.”  

 

Sam froze and stared at Gabriel.  He blinked, his brain taking a moment to process that.  

 

“Yes, it does mean you can fuck me with the panties on.  I’m actually hoping that you’ll pick me up and fuck me mid-air.”  Gabriel fluttered his lashes at Sam, watching the red flush creep up his cheeks.  “You know how shows of strength turn me on.”  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and glared a little bit at Gabriel.  “I’m going to figure out a way to get you back for this.”  

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Just fuck me with that majestic cock of yours and we’ll call it even.”  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel, spread out on the edge of the table for a long moment and then smirked.  “Fine.”  He licked his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.  “Better get me out and ready for you.”

 

“About time you got with the party there Sammich.”  Gabriel said, reaching out to tug at Sam’s jeans, undoing the button and zipper before yanking them down to Sam’s thighs.  He grabbed the lube away from Sam and started to squeeze some into his hands before he stopped, paused, considered…he snapped.  

 

Sam blinked, wondering what the hell Gabriel had snapped for since they were still wearing their cl- “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!!”  

 

Gabriel smirked.  “Technically not possible.  He was very vanilla.  Quite boring.  Though, I am all for self-fucking if you want me to snap up some entertainment.”  

 

Sam’s brain had said sayonara and salut.  It was gone, goodbye, brain had gone offline, blood had gone south for the summer, fall, winter and likely the fucking spring and was not coming back.  He stared at Gabriel’s lips and then glanced down to the panties and then back up.  Did they…?

 

“Yep!  Matching shades of red!”  Gabriel licked his lips slowly, watching Sam’s eyes trace the movement.  “Just think how good they’re gonna look wrapped around your dick.”  

 

Huhbuhwah?  Sam’s brain did NOT have enough remaining processing power to realize what was about to happen until Gabriel had folded himself in half and was sucking down his cock.  Both of his hands sank into Gabriel’s hair and he pulled, his hips bucking.  “Gabriel!”  

 

Gabriel bobbed his head up and down, getting Sam nice and sloppy and wet.  He pulled off only a moment later and replaced his lips with his hand, stroking Sam.  “Gonna fuck me or what?”  

 

Sam looked down at the lube on his fingers and then back to Gabriel.  Fuck, he wasn’t going to SURVIVE watching Gabriel be a wrecked moaning mess while he fingered him.  

 

Gabriel huffed and snapped his fingers, disappearing the lube and the lube on Sam’s fingers.  “Just fuck me.”  

 

Sam’s brain gave a valiant effort at resetting, but failed, again.  “I….lube?”  

 

Gabriel laughed and tangled his fingers in Sam’s shirt, pulling him down and into a kiss.  “You’re fucking adorable when you are so turned on you can’t think.  Archangel.  Badass, smiting motherfucker…who can magically lube himself, so get in me already!”  Gabriel growled.  

 

Sam grabbed Gabriel’s hips and yanked him off the edge of the table.  

 

“Fucking finally!”  Gabriel said, bucking his hips in midair.  “Let’s go hot stuff!”  

 

Right.  Right.  Fucking hell.  Sam’s grip on Gabriel’s hips slipped for a moment and Gabriel sank down on his cock in one long, delicious slide.  “F-Fuck!!”  He swore, his shoulders shaking.  

 

“That’s the ticket.”  Gabriel panted, his hips rocking.  “Come on, give it to me, fuck me!”  

 

There was nothing that Sam could do other than obey.  He tightened his hands on Gabriel’s hips and yanked him back down into his next thrust.  Gabriel howled, his body arching as he rocked and demanded more.  There was nothing Sam could do.  He held on to Gabriel’s hips and slammed into him, over and over again, Gabriel making so much racket it wasn’t even funny.  

 

Sam could feel the brush of Gabriel’s lace panties with every thrust in he made and fuck his fucking legs were shaking.  “Gabriel-”  

 

“Come on, kiddo, hold out a little longer for me, fuck.”  Gabriel panted, closing his eyes and reaching down to rub himself through the panties.  “Come on Sam, do you want to see me make a mess of my panties?  Come in them and get them nice and wet?  Have me leaking at both ends?”  

 

Sam swore and bit down on his lip hard enough to bleed.  “Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, fuck.”  He lost complete control, yanking Gabriel down into every thrust, watching his skin start to glow, his Grace right at the surface.  

 

“Fuck, fuck, yes, that’s it Sam, come on, fucking give it to me, don’t you dare hold back, fuck me til I’m red and raw and I’m going to FEEL you every time I move for the next week!”  Gabriel ordered, clinging to Sam, shifting just a bit so he could rub his panty-clad dick against Sam.  

 

Sam was damn near positive that he was going to pass out before Gabriel came, even moving as frantically as he was.  “Fuck, I can’t-”  

 

“S’ok, I’m there, fuck, Sam, Sam, Sam!”  Gabriel screamed, his head falling back as he shuddered, erupting into his panties, feeling Sam come after him, a moment later with a shout into his shoulder.  He snapped them to the bed before they could fall over and sank into the sheets.  

 

Sam gave a small whimper and stared at Gabriel, collapsed beside him.  The front of his red panties were stained a darker red and fuck if his cock didn’t twitch at the sight.  “Fuck, Gabriel.”  He whispered, unable to look away.  

 

Gabriel lifted his fingers and gave a lazy snap, all his clothes except for the panties and the stockings disappearing.  He snuggled into Sam’s side and then started slowly rutting against Sam’s hip, the drag of the wet panties enough to make his cock start twitching to life again.  “So…how do you feel about round two?”  

 

Sam took a deep breath and rolled himself over, pinning Gabriel down to the bed.  “I think there’s going to be a hell of a lot more than just round two.”  

  
Gabriel groaned his agreement as Sam kissed him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hate it? Love it? Did I have someone remove their shirt twice? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
